Bakugan: Equestria Girls
by ArtemisArrow45
Summary: The Rainbooms and the Dazzlings, once enemies, now teammates and along with the PomE gang, they face a new evil the like of which they have never faced before. Join our heroes and their partner bakugan as they fight to keep not just the human world, Also Equestria and the Bakugan home world New Vestroia from falling into evil hands.
1. Chapter 1

_"I know this is going to sound weird, but one day my whole world changed._

 _You see cards started dropping from the sky coming down like rain, at first we didn't know where they were all coming from or who sent them we only knew they were more than just ordinary playing cards._

 _It was happening all over the world in the north, the south, they landed everywhere. So together with a few friends with from my school, we created an amazing new game we called Bakugan._

 _That's when the power of the cards was revealed, each one held it's on battling beast which came to life when you threw it down._

 _But there was so much more to these so called beasts, it turns out that these Bakugan are living intelligent creatures and are a very peaceful race and have agreed to live with us on earth._

 _it's been six months since then and the Bakugan have really adapted to their new home and even started finding human partner to live and battle with, everything seemed so perfect, but it looks like not all everyone wants us to live in peace._

 _A mysterious evil force has threatened the Our world and has also been causing chaos in the Bakugan's home world 'New Vestroia', I just hope it doesn't make it's way to Equestria._

 _My name is Sunset Shimmer and together with my friends Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Twilight, Miss hotshot herself Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy we are the Bakugan Battle Brawlers._

"This is Bakugan."

 _Location: Canterlot High._

"Attention all students," Principal Celestia said over the intercom. "As you all know the 'Bakugan Battle Tournament' will be in three days, Crystal prep will also be attending so be ready. Those who have not entered yet, this is the last day to sign up that is all." With that Celestia turned off the intercom.

"I'm seriously hyped for the battle tournament." Rainbow said getting pumped.

"Settle down there Dash we're all excited, but there is no need to pull a Pinkie and jump out of your seat." Applejack said as a tanish ball jumped onto her shoulder. The ball then transformed into what looked like a stone soldier.

"Applejack's right Rainbow, also you haven't found a partner bakugan yet." The small soldier said.

"Who asked you Coredem, I don't need a partner as long as I have a bakugan I'll be awesome." Rainbow said, while Applejack rolled her eyes.

"Aw come on Dashie having a partner is fun, right Akwimos?" Sonata asked as a blue ball jumped onto her shoulder. The ball transformed into a sort of fishman.

"Nata's right Dash, since the day we met I just knew me and Nata were made to be partners." Akwimos said.

"That's right me and Akwimos make an amazing team" Sonata said smiling.

"Same with me and Coredem." Applejack said smiling as well.

"Not all of us need a talking bakugan, Rarity Pinkie and Fluttershy don't have talking bakugan." Rainbow said pointing at Fluttershy, Pinkie and Rarity.

"Thank you for the reminder Rainbow." Rarity said annoyed. Fluttershy just looked down, Pinkie just shrugged it off and spoke up.

"Come on girls, let's not fight on this talking bakugan or not all of us will be great." Pinkie said with a smile. Everyone looks at Pinkie and smile at her.

"You're right Pinkie, As long as we give it our all will be...Oh not again." Applejack said looking at Zero and Warhawk standing up.

"Let me guess Zero and Warhawk are about to go at it again, right?" Rainbow asked.

"Yea they are." Applejack said.

"Zero never learns does he?" Rarity asked shaking her head.

"Hey, Zero is a great brawler Rarity." Twilight said glaring at Rainbow.

"She right Rarity you shouldn't say stuff like thae."Fluttershy said quietly.

"I have to agree with Rare on this one, I mean Zero really doesn't have the best record against Warkawk." Rainbow said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well I for one could go for some action today and this seems like the perfect opportunity." Sunset said with a smile. As she said that a small red crystal looking ball jumped onto her shoulder. The ball transformed and looked like it was a dragon made out of rubies.

"Sunset you know as well as I do, Zero and Warhawk won't let you interfere with the battle." The ruby dragon said.

"I know that Rubanoid, I just really want to battle and I want a real challenge." Sunset said.

"Tired of beating Soul already Sunset?" Sonata said with a smirk. Everyone at the table snickered knowing that Sunset and Soul had frequent battles and most of them end with Soul losing. Before Sunset could say something back Rarity spoke up.

"It looks like they're about to start." She said pointing to the boys table.

"Oh this I have to see." Rainbow said with a smile.

"Me too, I want to see Warhawk kick butt." Sonata said. Twilight then stood up.

"He's not going to lose, Zero's going to take Warkawk down." She said glaring at both Rainbow and Sonata.

"Yea I'll believe it when I see it." Rainbow said.

"Are we just going to sit here and argue or are we going to watch the battle?" Rarity said

"Rarity's right come on then girls let's hurry and get front row seats." Pinkie said pulling a card out from her hair. The girls looked at one another with smiles on their faces and pulled cards out of their pockets.

 **BAKUGAN FIELD OPEN!**

As soon as that phrase was said, a big circle with six mini circles with symbols on them appeared underneath the girls table and started glow. Those outside of the circle all started to move in slow motion until they all just stopped, while those in the circle were being engulfed by a multi colored light and began to disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

_Location: Canterlot High, a few minutes ago._

"Lunch time the best part of the day." Artemis said as he began to eat.

"You are a bottomless pit you know that." Clyde said.

"Yea I know." Artemis said with a smile. Clyde just shook his head.

"Anyway can we talk about the Bakugan Battle tournament coming up?" Clyde asked.

"You guy shouldn't even bother entering because me and Spatterix are going to win the whole thing." Zero said fist pumping. Just then a red ball jumped onto Zero's shoulder and transformed into a sort of bat with horns and claws.

"You got that right, we're taking no prisoners." Spatterix said. Warhawk started to laugh.

"Oh please Zero like you and Spatterix can take me and Sabator." He said. A brown ball then jumped onto Warhawks shoulder and transformed into what looked like a bull.

"Sorry Spatterix, but Warhawks right you both stand no chance." Sabator said.

"Are you saying you're better than us Sabator?" Spatterix asked getting a bit mad.

"Yes I am because it's the truth." Sabator said. Zero then stood up and pointed to Warhawk.

"Alright then since you both think you're so good, how about a battle?" Zero asked. Warhawk smiled and stood up as well.

"Alright Zero bring it on." Warhawk said.

"Aw come on, you two battle everyday and it always ends with Zero losing." Night said. A light green ball then jumped onto his shoulder and transformed into what looked like a harpy.

"You know Night's right Spatterix, you don't exactly have the best record against Sabator." The harpy said.

"Oh can it Harpus!" Spatterix said angrily.

"Geez someone need anger management." Harpus said.

"Just let them go we can't stop them any way." Artemis said finishing his food.

"Oh, don't tell me those two are going at it again." Everyone turned to see Eclipse and Midnight walking over to the table.

"Zero, aren't you tired of losing?" Midnight said with a smirk.

"Can it you! I can beat Warhawk if I really wanted to." Zero said crossing his arms. Just then a white and yellow ball jumped onto Midnight's shoulder and transformed into a sort of dragon.

"Spatterix don't you think ten losses is enough for one week." The small dragon said.

"I get enough of that from Harpus, I don't need it from you Leo." Spatterix said.

"I'm with Arrow on this one just let them go." Clyde said. Warhawk and Zero both pulled out a card from their pockets as did the other and raised them.

 **BAKUGAN FIELD OPEN!**

As soon as that phrase was said, a big circle appeared underneath the boys table and started glow. Those outside of the circle all started to move in slow motion until they all just stopped, while those in the circle were being engulfed by the light and began to disappear.

After a few seconds, the boys and girls appeared in a sort of colosseum, Warhawk and Zero were standing across from each other on the field and the rest were standing and/or sitting in the Colosseum bleachers. Artemis soon notices the Rainbooms.

"Hey girls what are you doing here?" He asked.

"We came to see the battle duh." Rainbow said.

"Great now we can all watch Zero lose." Midnight said with a chuckle.

"Hey don't say that Zero can beat him." Twilight said.

"Yea sure Twilight keep telling yourself that." Rainbow said receiving a glare from Twilight.

"Oh they're about to start." Sonata said smiling.

 **The Bakugan Battle between Warhawk and Zero Gravity will now begin!**

 _Zero Life Force: 500_

 _Warhawk Life Force: 500_

"I'll throw first this time, Gate card Set!" Zero said as he threw a card down on the ground. The card then began to glow red and grow until it covered the entire field.

"Alright, Bakugan Brawl!" Zero yelled throwing Spatterix onto the field. "Bakugan stand, Rise Pyrus Spatterix." Just as Zero said that, Spatterix transformed and began to glow red. Soon the little red ball was replaced by a two-legged red and silver bat-like creature with four shielded wings, razor-sharp claws and a spiked horn.

"Get ready Warhawk, this time we're going to win." Spatterix said in a cocky tone. Warhawk smiled.

"We'll see about that, Ready Sabator?" Warhawk asked.

"I'm ready, let's get this over with." Sabator said. Warhawk nodded.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Warhawk yell as he threw Sabator. "Bakugan stand, Rise Subterra Sabator." Just as Warhawk said that, Sabator transformed and began to glow light brown. Soon, the little brown ball was replaced with a giant brown and black bull standing on two legs with Metal horns, metal shoulder and chest plates, and drills coming out of it's shoulder plates, knees, elbows and the end of it's tail.

"Let's end this quickly." Sabator said.

 **Spatterix** : 900

 **Sabator** : 900

"Spatterix take flight." Zero said pointing up.

"You got it" Spatterix said spreading his wings and taking off.

"Running away already Zero?" Warhawk asked. Zero then pulled a card out of his pocket and smiled

"You wish, Ability activate, Death ring shot." Zero said holding up the card. Spatterix flew above Sabator and released a breath of fire from his mouth.

 **Spatterix** : 900+400=1300

 **Sabator** : 900-400=500

The blast his Sabator full on causing a small explosion. "How did you like that Sabator? Spatterix asked in a cocky tone.

After a few seconds, the smoke from the explosion cleared and Sabator was completely unphased shocking Zero and Spatterix.

"You can't be serious right now." Zero said. Warhawk smiled.

"Now it's my turn, Double Ability activate, Brute Cam Wilder plus Giga Impact." Warhawk said holding up two cards. Sabator started to glow and soon jumped up and tackled Spatterix making him fall to the ground.

 **Spatterix** : 1300-400=900

 **Sabator** : 500+500+400=1400

Sabator landed back on the ground and looked at Spatterix. "Is that really all you got Spatterix?" Sabator asked. Spatterix then got up, but he was struggling.

"I'm just getting started, Come on Zero let's win this." Spatterix said.

"You got it pal, Gate Card Open, Devour Subterra!" As soon as Zero said that, the field began to glow and Sabator began to lose energy. The group in the bleachers were wondering what was going on.

"What's that gate card Zero used?" Clyde asked.

"It's a devour command card, it absorbs any and all power from Bakugan that shares the attribute that the player commands." Sunset explains. Sonata then stood up.

"Warhawk, do something before you lose." Sonata yelled. Warhawk looked to Sonata and smiled.

"Don't worry Nata I got this, Ability activate, Rock Freeze." Warhawk said throwing a card on to the field destroying the gate card and giving Sabator his strength back.

"Alright, he nullified the gate card." Eclipse said.

"That's right, and look at the score." Midnight said.

 **Spatterix** : 900

 **Sabator** : 1400

"The difference in power is 500, so not only will Zero lose the game, he'll lose Spatterix." Night said. Sabator then started charging toward Spatterix, but Zero wasn't finished yet.

"Like I'm going to let you take Spatterix, Ability activate, Power change!" Zero said. Spatterix began to glow and started to fly toward Sabator, but Sabator sent him flying straight back as soon as he got close.

 **Spatterix** :900+300=1200

 **Sabator** :1400

While Spatterix was flying back he began glow and soon he returned to his ball form and rolled over to Zero's feet.

"Ha that was easy." Sabator said as he also returned to his ball form, but instead of rolling over to Warhawk he landed back in Warhawk's hand.

 _Zero Life Force: 300_

 _Warhawk life Force: 500_

"Alright Warhawk!" Sonata cheered.

"Zero's lucky he activated that ability in time or else he would have lost Spatterix." Rainbow said.

"This isn't looking good for him." Artemis said. Twilight just stared at Zero

"Come on Zero you can do this." Twilight thought. Zero picked up Spatterix from the ground.

"Are you alright pal?" He asked.

"Yea I'm fine, let's get back at it." Zero smiled. Warhawk and Sabator saw his smile.

"Well looks like they're get serious." Sabator said. Warhawk pulled a card out of his pocket.

"Looks like it, Gate Card Set!" Warhawk yelled throwing the card onto the field. "Bakugan Brawl, Sabator stand." Warhawk said throwing Sabator back onto the field. "Come Zero, you're not giving up are you?" Warhawk asked with a smirk.

"You wish, Bakugan Brawl, Spatterix stand." Zero said throwing Spatterix back into battle.

 **Spatterix** :900

 **Sabator** :900

"Alright Spatterix let's do this, Ability activate, Volcanic Illusion." After Zero said that the entire field became a volcanic wasteland.

"Woah what happened?" Pinkie asked. Everyone looked to Sunset.

"Don't look at me, I've never heard this ability before." Sunset said.

"Volcanic Illusion is a special ability only Spatterix can use, it not only changes the battle environment, but also doubles the power of all of Spatterix's abilities." Fluttershy said. Everyone stared at her shocked, Fluttershy then hid behind her hair.

"Well I guess Twilight and Sunset aren't the only ones who have been studying the bakugan." Night said making Fluttershy blush a bit.

"Get ready Warhawk the real battle begins, Ability activate, Magma Storm." Zero said. Spatterix raised his fist into the air and brought it down hitting the ground. This caused the field to break apart and out of the cracks were huge streams of lava heading straight for Sabator.

 **Spatterix** : 900+800=1700

 **Sabator** : 900-800=100

"Oh crap, Ability activate, Force Chaser." Warhawk said. Sabator quickly put up a shield around himself and blocked the attack.

 **Statterix** : 1700-800=900

 **Sabator** :100+800=900

"Ability activate, Nova Sonic." Zero said. Spatterix spread out his wings and flapped them sending out Sonic wave. Sabator tried to block the attack, but got overpowered and fell on his back.

 **Spatterix** :900+400=1300

 **Sabator** :900

Warhawk was getting a little worried. "Alright no more playing around, Gate Card Open, Enemy Resetter!" Warhawk said. The field began to glow and the Volcanic landscape began to disappear.

"What did you do?" Zero said shocked. Warhawk smiled.

"The Enemy Resetter nullifies all of my opponent's abilities, Sorry pal." Warhawk said.

 **Spatterix** : 1300-400=900

 **Sabator** :900

"That's Warhawk's favorite command card." Sonata said smiling.

"Zero better think of something quick." Clyde said. Twilight was really starting to worry, but a light green ball jumped onto her shoulder and transformed into what looked like a masked warrior.

"Oh Strikeflier, what's up?" Twilight asked her partner.

"I should be asking you that, You look worried." Strikeflier said.

"It's nothing i'm just worried about Zero is all." Twilight said looking down.

"You shouldn't worry so much, just look at him he's having the time of his life down there." Strikeflier said. Twilight looked at Zero and saw that he was smiling.

"I guess you're right." Twilight said with a smile.

"Alright Sabator let's end this, Ability activate, Destroy Horn." Warhawk said. Sabator's horns began to glow and he began to charge toward Spatterix.

 **Spatterix** :900-400=500

 **Sabator** :900

Zero saw this as opportunity. "Spatterix get moving." Zero said. Spatterix nodded and started flying towards Sabator. Everyone was confused.

"What is he doing?" Midnight said.

"Either he has a plan or he's lost it." Eclipse said.

"He's gonna lose it alright if those two collide." Night said. Spatterix and Sabato were just inches away from colliding, but then..

"Alright Spatterix, Double Ability activate, Melting Burst plus Rising Rush." Zero yelled holding up two cards. In only a few seconds, Sabator's horns stopped glowing and Spatterix's body was completely wrapped in flames. Soon after that both bakugan collided and it caused an explosion.

 **Spatterix** :500+400+300=1200

 **Sabator** :900

After the dust cleared, Spatterix was still standing, while Sabator was on his back. "Lucky shot." Sabator said before returning to his ball form and rolling back to Warhawk. Spatterix also returned to his ball form and landed back in Zero's hand.

 _Zero Life Force:300_

 _Warhawk Life Force:200_

"Nice one Zero!" Twilight cheered. Zero smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

"That's what I call cutting it close." Midnight said. Leo then jumped onto her shoulder.

"Spatterix and Zero have gotten better." He said. "That's true and this next round might end it." Midnight said.

"So Warhawk how did you like that?" Zero asked with a smirk. Warhawk picked up Sabator.

"I have to admit we walked straight into that one, but from here on out i'm showing no mercy." Warhawk said with a smile.

"If you're trying to scare me it's not working pal,Gate Card Set!. Zero said throwing a card onto the field. "Bakugan Brawl, Bakugan stand!" he said throwing Spatterix back onto the field.

"Come on Sabator let's end this." Spatterix said.

"Ready for the last round?" Warhawk asked.

"Of course I am, let's take them down." Sabator said. Warhawk nodded.

"Bakugan Brawl Bakugan stand." He said throwing Sabator onto the field. "Bring it on Spatterix." Sabator said.

 **Spatterix** :900

 **Sabator** :900

"Ability Activate, Death ring shot." Zero said as Spatterix started breathing fire.

 **Spatterix** :900+400=1300

 **Sabator** :900-400=500

"Repeating abilities already Zero, Ability Activate, Force Chaser." Warhawk said. Sabator put up a shield blocking the attack.

 **Spatterix** :1300-400=900

 **Sabator** :500+400=900

"Oh and you say I'm repeating abilites, Ability Activate, Hyper Blaze." Just as Zero said that Spatterix began to glow and in a split second he was face to face with Sabator who was soon punched in the gut and sent flying backwards.

 **Spatterix** : 900+500=1300

 **Sabator** :900-500=400

"Sabator, you ok?" Warhawk asked concerned. Sabator struggled but he got up.

"I'll be fine, but that one hurt." Sabator said.

"Hey Warhawk, what happened to no mercy?" Zero asked. Warhawk growled a bit.

"Alright Sabator Battle Gear time." Warhawk said as he raise his right arm revealing a small light orange watch like device, but this so called watch had a mini keyboard on it. Warhawk pressed the buttons and the watch began to glow. _"Ready: Chompixx."_ The watch said as a tanish brown rectangular block materialized from the light. Warhawk grabbed the block. "Battle Gear Boost!" He said throwing the block at Sabator. The block landed on Sabator's back and began to glow and grow. Soon Sabator had two large Twin sickle blades with a double-sided ax on his back.

 **Spatterix** :1300

 **Sabator** :400+100=500

"Oh crap." Zero said.

"BATTLE GEAR TIME, GO WARHAWK!" Sonata cheered.

"I'm really not that shocked." Applejack said.

"This does not look good." Artemis said.

"Don't get intimidated Zero stay focused." Twilight said. Zero took a deep breath and got his head back in the game.

"Fine then Warhawk bring on the Battle Gear, I'm ready." Zero said.

"Then get ready for this, Battle Gear Ability Activate, Chompixx Land Breaker." Warhawk said holding up a card. Sabator raised the twin sickles on his back and then impaled then into the ground causing rocks to fly everywhere, an earthquake and also cracking the field.

 **Spatterix** :1300-400=900

 **Sabator** :500+400=900

Spatterix tried flying away, but was being hit by rocks so he couldn't gain any altitude. "Now Ability Activate, Giga Impact." Warkawk said. Sabator began to glow and charge straight for Spatterix.

 **Spatterix** :900-400=500

 **Sabator** :900+400=1300

"It's over Spatterix can't fly or move out of the way, Zero lost." Clyde said.

"Are you really that suprised?" Rainbow asked.

"He was doing so well too." Fluttershy said. Twilight bit her lip begging for a miracle.

"Game over Zero, Any last words?" Warhawk asked. Zero smiled.

"Just six, Gate Card Open, Darkus Battle Audience." Soon the field was covered completely in a dark haze and Spatterix's body turned from red and silver to purple and silver and his wings turned from red to black.

 **Spatterix** :500+400=900

 **Sabator** :1300-500=800

"Whoa, why did it get all dark?" Pinkie asked.

"This is a battle audience not only changes the attribute of your bakugan, but it also changes the battlefield into the attribute the player calls and since he called Darkus the field was covered in this dark mist." Sunset explained.

"That's not all it also nullifies all the opponent's abilities and decreases their power by 500." Twilight said with a smile. Spatterix soon disappeared in the into the dark mist.

"Aww I hate this command card." Warhawk growled.

"Stop hiding you coward." Sabator said trying to find Spatterix.

"Who are you calling coward." Spatterix said as he kicked Sabator in the back causing him to fall over.

"Great job Spatterix let's end this, Ability Activate, Power change." Zero said. Sabator began to glow and flew towards Sabator.

 **Spatterix** :900+300=1200

 **Sabator** :800

Statterix tackled Sabator causing him to fall over. "Hehe good job Spatterix" Sabator said as he returned to his ball form and rolled back to Warhawk. "Haha we won." Spatterix said returning to his ball form landing in Zero's hand.

 _Zero Life Force: 300_

 _Warhawk Life force:0_

Everyone in the bleacher except for Twilight were shock. "Oh my gosh he won." Clyde said.

"No Warhawk lost!" Sonata whined.

"That...was...Awesome, go Zero." Rainbow said.

"Well looks like the losing streak finally ends, huh Harpus?" Night asked.

"Looks like it, I have to admit those two were amazing." Harpus said. Night and the others nodded. Twilight was so happy for Zero.

"You were great Zero." She said smiling at him.

 **Battle over winner: Zero Gravity!**

Soon as that was said the entire field started to glow and began to disappear. After a few seconds, the field was completely gone and everyone returned to their original spots as when they left.

"Yes I won!" Zero cheered. Warhawk walked over to Zero.

"Nice brawl Zero." He said.

"Thanks man, I have to admit you had me scared when the Battle gear came out." Zero said.

"I still can't believe he won." Clyde whispered to Artemis.

"Well he was due for a victory sooner or later." Artemis whispered back.

 _Rainbooms Table._

"I still can't believe he won." Rainbow said.

"I can't believe Warhawk lost." Sonata said with a sad face.

"Hey don't worry Nata, Warhawk did his best." Pinkie said.

"She's right Nata chill out remember 'cool is the rule'." Akwimos said trying to cheer his partner up." Sonata smiled.

"Yea you're right, he did his best and I'm proud of him." Sonata said. Twilight stared at Zero with a smile on her face.

"See I told you he could do this." Strikeflier said.

"I never doubted him." Twilight said.

"That's a full blown lie and you know it." Strikeflier said, but Twilight ignored him. Rainbow then stood up.

"That battle got me fired up I can't wait for the tournament now." Rainbow said excited.

"So am I, this is going to be fun." Pinkie said with a smile. The rest of the girls nodded and continued to finish their lunch.

 _Unknown location_

"Are you there Dr. Rex?" A mysterious figure asked. Soon a man with spiky black hair and red

eyes. He was wearing a black lab coat with a red blazer underneath, white pants and black boots.

"Yes Lilac I'm here, What is it you need?" He asked.

"I need….to get into a certain tournament at Canterlot High." The figure known as Lilac said.

"You do realize that the Bearers of Harmony are there, don't you?" Dr. Rex asked. Lilac smiled.

"Oh I know that, I just want to see if they're a challenge" Lilac said.


	3. Chapter 3

_3 days Later_

The students from both CHS and Crystal Crep were all gathering in the gym to prepare for the Bakugan Battle Tournament.

"Attention all CHS and Crystal Prep students, please take your seats so that we may begin." Dean Cadance said over the intercom. The students all took their seat and gave their attention to Cadance.

"Thank you, now I welcome everyone to the Bakugan Battle Tournamet. I understand all of you are eager to start, but before we do Principal Celestia would like to say a few words." Cadance said giving Celestia the mic.

"Thank you Dean Cadance, I would just like to say that I this may be a competition, but remember these tournaments are meant for all of you to not only connect with your Bakugan partners, but to connect with each other on both an emotional and mental level. Now without further ado, LET THE BAKUGAN BATTLE TOURNAMENT BEGIN!" As soon and Celestia said that the gym was filled with cheers. Vice Principal Luna stepped up next to here sister and took the mic.

"Alright everybody take out your cards and let's get this show on the road." Luna said holding up a card. Everyone in the gym pulled out their cards and raised them up.

 **"BAKUGAN FIELD OPEN!"**

As soon as those words were said the entire outside of the school was surrounded by a big circle with six mini circles with symbols on them and started to glow. Those cars and people outside of the circle all started to move in slow motion until they all just stopped, while those in the circle were being engulfed by a multi colored light and began to disappear. After a few seconds, everyone in the school appeared in the coliseum and began to cheer again. The Ranbooms, The Dazzlings and the PomE Gang (CHS) seemed the most excited, well Pinkie, Sonata and Rainbow were.

"This is so awesome I can't wait to start." Rainbow said with enthusiasm.

"I know I'm so excited let's brawl." Pinkie said bouncing up and down. Swift then came up and grabbed Pinkie from behind.

"You're a little too excited Pinkie." He said kissing Pinkie on the cheek. Pinkie turned around and smiled at him.

"How could I not, I'm going to win." She said confidently.

"You better get that idea out of your head Pinkie, me and Rubanoid are winning this." Sunset said. Rubanoid then jumped onto her shoulder.

"You got that right Shimmy." He said in a cocky tone.

"Wow you guys really think you stand a chance?" Indigo said. The girls turn to see only the Shadow 5, Heavenly Quill, Rapid Shadow and Sparkjump walking over and sitting next to them.

"Is that a challenge Zap?" Rainbow said cracking her knuckles.

"You bet it is, get ready to lose." Zap said mimicking Rainbow. The other just looked at the scene and rolled their eyes.

"Those two don't quit, they're worse than Zero and Warhawk." Applejack said shaking her head.

"I wouldn't go that far, Zero and Warhawk battle at least four times a day." Aria said.

"Yea and most of them end with Zero losing." Adagio said bluntly.

"HEY I BEAT HIM 3 DAYS AGO!" Zero said angrily.

"Oops did I say that out loud." Adagio said with a smirk. Akwimos then jumped onto Sonata's shoulder.

"Come on Dagi don't be like that, Zero's just as good a brawler as you are." He said.

"Akwimos is right Dagi, stop trying to bring him down." Sonata said. Adagio rolled her eyes.

"I'm just stating the facts." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh screw you Dazzle." Zero said angrily.

"Sorry Zero, but I have Daemon for that." Adagio said causing Daemon to blush and turn away.

"Come on Adagio knock it off." Artemis said.

"Fine killjoy I'll stop." Adagio said. A red and black ball then jumped onto Adagio's shoulder and transformed into what looked like a dragon with large black wings and red eyes.

"You all might as well give up now, none of you stand a chance against me." The red and black bakugan said. Harpus then jumped onto Night's shoulder.

"Oh can it Helios, like and Adagio can beat me and Night." She said.

"What did you say?" Helios asked angrily.

"You heard me." Harpus said back.

"Calm down you two, save the arguments for the battle field. Does anyone know who is going to battle first?" Night asked. Sunset pulled out a packet of papers from her bag.

"Let's see, first up is Eclipse and a girl named Lilac Steele." Sunset said reading the packet.

"Alright I'm first to battle just one question, who's Lilac Steele?" Eclipse asked looking at his friends. Everyone looked just as confused as he did, none of then have ever heard of a girl named Lilac Steele.

"That's actually a good question, I've never heard of her before." Applejack said putting a hand to her chin.

"Same here I don't think she goes to Crystal Prep, we would have known if she did." Sunny Flare said.

"Ok then where did she come from?" Rainbow asked.

"I got a better question where are Rarity and Fluttershy?" Pinkie said.

"Rarity had to manage the Boutique today, plus she said that she wasn't really interested." Clyde answered.

"And Fluttershy is at the animal shelter helping out her mother." Night said. Before anything else could be said, principal Celestia spoke up into the intercom.

"Alright everyone settle down, now will Solar Eclipse and Lilac Steele please report to the Battle Field." She said.

"Go time, wish me luck guys." Eclipse said getting up.

"Good luck." Midnight said kissing him on the cheek before he made his way to the field.

"So how do you think he'll do?" Rapid asked.

"He'll be fine, Eclipse is a great brawler. I'm still wondering who this Lilac girl is." Sour Sweet said.

"Well we're about to find out look." Daemon said gesturing to the battle field. Eclipse walked on to the field listening to the students from both schools cheering for him.

"Alright so where is my opponent?" He asked. A few seconds later, A peach skinned girl walked onto the field. She had black and purple hair and piercing blue eyes. She was wearing a light purple t-shirt with a black leather jacket over it, a dark purple skirt, black fingerless gloves and dark blue boots with black flames on them. Everyone in the bleachers had the same question running through their minds 'Who was this girl?'.

"Ok now that we see her, does any recognize her?" Applejack asked.

"NO! and I know everyone that goes to CHS and Crystal prep." Pinkie said.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." Warhawk said shaking his head. Back on the battle field, Eclipse looked at the girl in front of him and smiled.

"So you're my opponent, you new here or what?" He said. The girl smiled back at him.

"Yea something like that, my name is Lilac Steele it's a nice to meet you." She said in a icy tone. The girl's voice made Eclipse shiver, but he shrugged it off.

"I'm Solar Eclipse, it's nice to meet you too. So are you ready to do this?" He asked her.

"Oh I'm ready just try not to disappoint me ok, I want a challenge." She said with a smirk. Eclipse then got serious.

"I'll give you a challenge, bring it." He said with determination in his voice.

 **The Bakugan Battle between Solar Eclipse and Lilac Steele will now begin!**

 _Eclipse Life Force: 500_

 _Lilac Life Force: 500_

"Ladies first." Eclipse said. Lilac smiled.

"Such a gentleman, Doom Card Set." Lilac then drops a card with a skull of a dragon on it right next to her. The card then glows purple and inserts itself into the field causing the entire coliseum to glow purple for a few second. Back in the bleachers Sunset and the Dazzlings felt a weird chill up their spines.

"Whoa that felt creepy." Sunset said rubbing her arm. Adagio then looked at her.

"Wait you felt it too?" She asked.

"If you mean the weird chill up my spine then yes." Sunset said.

"Same here" Aria said. "Me two." Sonata said shivering.

"What are you guys talking about?" Soul asked confused.

"For some reason my sisters and your girlfriend got this creepy chill up all our spines." Adagio explained.

"Yea and it happened as soon as the Lilac girl threw down that card." Aria said Glaring at Lilac.

"You think she's up to something?" Rainbow asked.

"I don't know, but I think were about to find out in this battle." Sunset said. Back on the Battle Field Eclipse looked at Lilac confused.

"Hey, what was that card?" He asked

"Oh nothing let's just get to the battle, Gate Card Set!" Lilac said throwing a card onto the field. The card then glowed purple and began to expand until it covered the field and disappeared. "Well Solar I'd like to introduce you to my partner, Bakugan Brawl!" Lilac said throwing a black and purple ball onto the field. "Bakugan Stand, Rise Darkus Hydranoid!" The black and purple ball transformed and began to glow a bright purple causing everyone in the coliseum to shield their eyes. When the light died down, the black and purple ball was replaced with a creature that walks on four legs, has three purple teeth jutting out from it's upper jaw, and a long neck and tail. It also has pink spines running from the middle of its neck to about the end of its tail, which somewhat resembles the tail of a stegosaurus. In addition to this, it has a large pink horn on its nose and red eyes. It also has what looked like a blade in the center of its chest.

Eclipse just looked at the creature in front of him and began to sweat. "What the hell is that thing?" He thought to himself. Everyone in the bleachers were thinking the exact same thing, but the ones who were really worried were Sunset and the Dazzlings.

"s.. s.. Sunset you feel that?" Adagio asked in a worried tone. Sunset didn't answer, she was to frightened to say anything.

"Sunset you ok?" Soul asked concerned. Once again Sunset didn't respond, she just kept staring at Lilac's bakugan.

"What's wrong with her?" Applejack asked.

"It's not her you should be worrying about." Aria said trembling.

"Ari what's wrong, why shouldn't we worry about her?" Artemis asked.

"Because the thing down there is giving off some serious negative energy." Aria said with the same worry in her voice as Adagio.

"Ari's right and that's not all it's giving off a dark aura, that bakugan is evil." Sonata said holding onto Warhawk's arm. The other's were looking at the four girls with confused looks on their faces.

"What do you mean evil, is it like when we fought you, Twilight or Sunset?" Applejack aksed. Sunset finally spoke up.

"No this is much worse." She said.

"She's right me and my sisters may have fed off of negative energy, but this...this is just...insane." Adagio said.

"Is it really that terrible I mean I know we can't sense it, but is it really that bad?" Octavia asked. Sunset then turned to Octavia.

"Octavia think of my She-demon form, The Dazzlings at full power, and Midnight Sparkle, Multiply their power by ten and then fuse then together. that's only a fraction of what we're felling right now." Sunset said in a somber tone. Everyone paled after hearing what she said and looked at the creature on the field.

"What do we do, we can't let Eclipse battle her." Midnight said worried about her boyfriend.

"We have no choice, form what I'm feeling Midnight my angel form wouldn't so much as scratch that thing." Sunset said. That sentence right there started making everyone sweat.

"Once again she's right all we can do is watch and hope Eclipse can pull through." Adagio said in a somber tone. Everyone then looked to Eclipse with worried expressions on their faces.

"Cosmic you just love putting us in dangerous situations don't you." Treble said to the Author.

"Treble this is serious, we have no time for your 'Fourth Wall Breaking' nonsense." Vinyl said glaring at her boyfriend.

"Sorry." Treble said. Back on the battle field, Eclipse was still shocked by the Bakugan in front of him.

"What's wrong Solar you're not scared of my Hydranoid are you?" Lilac asked in a mocking tone. Eclipse then gritted his teeth, but before he could say anything back Hydranoid spoke up.

"No one will blame you for giving up human that way you can save yourself the embarrassment." He said in a deep and cold voice. Eclipse was a little creeped out by Hydraniod's voice, but he took a deep breath and took out a bakugan.

"Are you kidding, I'm not running away let's do this, Bakugan Brawl!" Eclipse said throwing a black, purple and silver ball onto the field. "Bakugan Stand, Let's go Darkus Anchorsaur." The black ball transformed and began to glow. Soon the ball was replaced with a purple bipedal reptile with gems embedded in its shoulders and armor on its legs, shoulders, and arms.

"Alright let's see what you got Lilac." Eclipse said.

 **Hydranoid** : 500

 **Anchorsaur** : 400

Oh I've got plenty let me show you, Ability Activate: Auragano Revenge!" Lilac said throwing a card at Hydranoid. Hydranoid was soon surrounded by a black aura and released a blueish purple steam of fire from his mouth.

Hydranoid: 500+300=800

Anchorsaur: 400-300=100

The flames covered Anchorsaur causing him to fall on his back a roar in pain. " Hold on Anchorsaur, Ability Activate: Zero Reflection!" Eclipse said holding up a card. Anchorsaurs body began to glow and the flames began to die down.

Hydranoid: 800-300=500

Anchorsaur: 100+300+200=600

"He got so lucky just now." Swift said.

"I know and did you hear Anchorsaur scream?" Lemon said a little freaked out.

"I'm trying to un-hear it." Sonata said covering her ears.

"This is only going to get worse, I can tell." Sunset said. Midnight was getting really worried, she felt really helpless. Leonidas then jumped onto her shoulder.

"Midnight you need to calm down, I know it's bad but you need to have faith in him right now." He said.

"I know Leo, but-" "I understand, but right now you need to relax." Leonidas said cutting her off. Midnight nodded and continued watching.

"Wow I'm surprised you survived that try this, Ability Activate: Violet Nightmare." Lilac said. Hydranoid was then covered by a violet aura and in split second he was behind Anchorsaur. He then used his tail and slammed Anchorsaur from behind. Anchorsaur was sent flying across the field and crashed into the coliseum wall.

Hydranoid: 500

Anchorsaur: 600-200=400

"Enough, Ability Acti-" "Gate Card Open: Freeze Enemy!" Lilac said cutting eclipse off. The field began to glow and just as Anchorsaur was getting back up he frozen in place.

Hydranoid: 500

Anchorsaur: 400-200=200

"What did you do?" Eclipse asked. Lilac smiled.

"The Command Card 'Freeze Enemy' is a trap card that freezes the movements of the opponent, prevents them from activating ablilities, and decreases their power by two-hundred." Lilac said with a chuckle.

"That's not fair." Eclipse said.

"She completely shut Eclipse down." Rainbow said shocked by Lilac's move.

"I will admit that was a good move." Rivet said.

"Hydranoid Attack!" Lilac commanded. Hydranoid was once again covered by a violet aura and in a split second he was behind a frozen Anchorsaur. He then swung his tail and slammed Anchorsuar into the air this time. Then something strange happened to Anchorsaur, instead of going back to ball form a huge portal opened up in the direction that Anchosaur was flying and as soon as Anchorsaur was on the other side of the portal it closed. Everyone in the Bleacher were speechless by what they just saw and Eclipse wasn't doing any better.

"w.. w.. What did you do?" Eclipse choked out. Lilac just gave a dark chuckle. Hydranoid then returned to ball form and landed in lilac's hand.

 _Eclipse Life Force: 200_

 _Lilac Life Force: 500_

"Ok I'm co confused right now." Pinkie said rubbing her head.

"I think we all are sugarcube." Applejack said.

"Did she just get rid of Anchorsaur?" Twilight asked.

"Yes she did, but where did she send him?" Sunset wondered. Rubanoid then jumped onto her shoulder.

"I'm afraid Anchorsaur has been sent to the Doom Dimension." He said. Everyone then looked at him.

"The what Dimension?" Rainbow asked. Back on the battle field, Eclipse finally got over his shock but he was angry.

"What did you do with Anchorsaur, Bring him back." He demanded with venom in his voice. Lilac chuckled again.

"Sorry no can do once the Doom Card has been played the battle is over." She said with a smile.

"Doom Card?" Eclipse asked confused.

"Yes Eclipse the Doom Card, Once it's been thrown down it overpowers all cards and sends the defeated bakugan into another dimension for eternity." Lilac explained. Everyone was shocked by what she said.

"She right Sunset, a bakugan can never escape from the Doom Dimension." Rubanoid said in a somber tone. Strikeflier then jumped onto to Twilight's shoulder.

"It is there that we meet our eternal demise, nothing is feared more." He said.

"I don't believe it this girl is crazy, she's literally killing Bakugan." Vinyl said gritting her teeth.

"Doesn't she understand that the bakugan are living creatures, she can't just go around killing them." Quill said getting angry. That anger was shared by his friends, but mostly by Eclipse.

"How could you do something like that, you're going to pay for this. Gate Card Set!" Eclipse said throwing a card onto the field. "Bakugan Brawl, Hammersaur Stand." he said throwing a new black ball onto the field. This time the ball was replaced by another bipedal reptilian Bakugan, that resembles Anchorsaur. Unlike Anchorsaur, Hammersaur has large armored hands which are its distinguishing feature.

"Well see about that, Bakugan Brawl, Hydranoid Stand." Lilac said throwing Hydranion back into battle.

"If you really think you can defeat us boy, you're a bigger fool than I thought." Hydranoid taunted.

Hydranoid: 500

Hammersaur: 400

Eclipse gritted his teeth.

"Well see about that, Ability Activate: Crush Hurricane." He said. Hammersaur's armored hands began to glow, he then jumped in the air and dived straight for Hydranoid.

Hydranoid: 500-400=100

Hammersaur:400+400=800

Lilac just smirked and held a card above her head. "Ability Activate: Double Dimension." She said. The card then glowed causing Hammersaur's Armored hands to go back to normal.

Hydranoid: 100+400=500

Hammersaur: 800-400=400

"You nullified his ability." Eclipse said shocked.

"Very observant." Lilac said with a smirk.

"Back off weakling." Hydranoid said releasing fire from his mouth. The Fire hit Hammersaur causing him to fall onto the ground.

"That's it, Gate Card Open: Enemy Down." Eclipse growled.

Hydranoid: 500-300=200

Hammersaur:400

"And now Ability Activate: Chaos Rip!" Eclipse said. The claws on Hammersaurs's armored hands began to glow and grow. He quickly made his way to Hydranoid and began hitting him with multiple slashes.

Hydranoid: 200

Hammersaur: 400+300=700

How do you like that?" He asked Lilac.

"I don't know why don't you ask Hydranoid." Lilac said with a smirk. Eclipse raised an eyebrow and looked over to Hydranoid. Hammersaur was still slashing away, but Hydranoid was standing there like nothing was happening.

"Hehe stop that tickles." He said in a mocking tone. Eclipse began to sweat again.

"What the hell!?" He said shocked.

"If you really think you can beat us with a weak attack like that, you won't get very far. Ability Activate: Dimension 4." Soon Hydranoid was covered by a black aura and that aura spread across the entire field.

Hydranoid: 200+300=500

Hammersaur: 700

"What!?" Eclipse said shocked.

"Dimension 4 nullifies your Gate Card, sorry pal." Lilac said with a smirk.

"This girl won't let up, but doesn't mean I'm giving up. Ability Activate: Dark Divider." Eclipse said. Hammersaur's began to glow and with a quick dash he tackled Hydranoid to the ground.

"Finally I'm getting somewhere." Eclipse said with a smile.

Hydranoid:500-400+100

Hammersaur:700+400=1100

"Yes now finish her off Eclipse." Midnight yelled.

"Hammersaur Attack!" Eclipse said. Hammersaur went in strike the final blow but..

"Ability Activate." Lilac throws a card into the air causing an unnatural storm to occur. "Chaos.. of the.. Darkness." Lilac said in a sadistic tone. A bolt of lightning shot out of the storm and struck Hydranoid. As soon as it did that, Hydranoid shot a ball a dark energy at Hammersaur, but Hammersaur holds out his hands and tries to deflect it.

Hydranoid: 100+500=600

Hammersaur: 1100

"Sorry, but you're still low on power Lilac. Hammer send that ball right back." Eclipse said.

"Like I would let that happen, Fusion Ability Activate: Lunatic Burst." Lilac said.

Hydranoid: 600+500=1100

Hammersaur:1100-500=600

Hydranoid released a massive steam of fire from his mouth, aiming straight for the energy ball. As soon as the fire made contact with a the ball, it caused a massive explosion and Hammersaur was right in the middle on it.

"Haamersaur!" Eclipse screamed. When the smoke cleared Hydranoid was the only one on the field and he was looking down a portal in the ground with a hand sinking into it before closing.

"Fool I told you, you had no chance of winning." Hydranoid said going back to ball form and landing in Lilac's hand.

 _Eclipse Life Force: 0_

 _Lilac Life Force: 500_

Everyone was shocked by what they saw not only did Lilac win, but she sent another bakugan to it's death.

"How could she be so cruel?" Twilight asked.

"I told you that bakugan was evil!" Sonata said hiding behind Warhawk.

"She completely destroyed Eclipse, I mean I didn't expect her to play a Fusion Ablility." Rainbow said. Midnight was completely speechless, she couldn't believe that this Lilac girl beat her boyfriend.

"h.. He lost." was all midnight was able to choke out.

 **Battle over winner: Lilac Steele!**

"Well that was fun, it was nice battling you Eclipse later." Lilac said waking away.

"Get back here!" Eclipse yelled. Lilac stopped in her tracks and turned her head.

"Sorry pal, but I have no time for weaklings. I just hope my next opponent isn't as disappointing as you were." With that she left and Eclipse fell to his knees.

"Damn her" He said under his breath.


	4. Chapter 4

"Let's go Spatterix, Ability Activate: Death Ring Shot!" Zero said holding up a card. Spatterix flew over to his opponent and released a stream of fire from it's mouth. The bakugan Spatterix was facing had huge green wings an armoured body, the head of a raven and sharp talons.

"Ravenoid watchout!" Carrot Top shouted.

Spatterix: 1000+400=1400

Ravenoid: 1400-400=1000

Ravenoid was then hit and consumed by the flames before returning to ball form.

 _Zero Life Force: 300_

 _Carrot Top Life Force: 0_

Battle over winner: Zero Gravity!

Spatterix then returned to ball form and landed in Zero's hand.

"Nice one pal." Zero said with a smile.

"Thanks but I will admit that was a tough one." Spatterix said.

"I know, but we handled it and now all we have to do is beat the rest of the competition." Zero said fist pumping.

"Uh..yea." Spatterix said in a sad tone. Zero then looked to his partner with concern.

"Hey are you ok pal, you don't look so good." He said.

"Sorry Zero it's just...this Lilac girl and her partner Hydranoid." Spatterix said. Zero then got a chill up his spine hearing the girl's name.

"You're not the only one worried about her, she gives me the creeps and I feel bad for her next opponent." Zero said walking back to his friends.

"Nice one Zero." Twilight said hugging him.

"Thanks Sparky, so who's next?" Zero asked.

"Principal Celestia is about to call the next Participants now." Twilight said.

"I just hope none of us have to face that Lilac girl." Applejack said. Eclipse then tensed up hearing the girl's name.

"I think all of us are hoping for that." Night said looking down. Rainbow then spoke up.

"Well we can't just do nothing, that girl needs to be stopped." She said.

"Oh so I guess you want to go up against her then, right Dash?" Aria asked with a raised eyebrow. Rainbow then shivered at the thought of going against Lilac, but she didn't lose her confidence.

"If I have to then yes." She said.

"It's good to know you're still confident Dash, but I think we will need more than confidence right now." Artemis said.

"Arrow's right, we need to find a way to beat that Hydranoid of her's." Adagio said. Helios then jumped onto her shoulder.

"Let me take him on I'll crush him." He growled angrily.

"Well someone's eager." Adagio said with a smile.

"Yes that fool will regret sending our brothers to the Doom Dimension when I get through with him." Helios growled.

"There's a thing called overconfidence Helios, now calm down." Adagio said.

"Fine." Helios said.

"You two have a weird relationship." Sunny Flare said.

"I've been told." Adagio said with a smile.

"Look Celestia's about to speak." Pinkie said. Everyone turned their attention to Celestia.

"Alright will Clyde and Lilac Steele please report to the battlefield." She said. Everyone then looked to Clyde.

"Well it was nice knowing you Clyde." Warhawk said bluntly.

"WARHAWK!" Sonata yelled.

"What were all thinking it." Warhawk said crossing his arms. Clyde just rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Don't worry we'll be fine, right Wolfurio?" Right when Clyde asked that a white, yellow and silver ball jumped onto his shoulder and transformed into what looked like a knight in armour.

"Yea we'll be fine." Wolfurio said.

"Just be careful ok, we don't want Rarity worrying about you." Sunset said. Clyde nodded and walk off. "Do you think he has a chance?" Soul asked.

"I don't know Clyde and Wolfurio are a good team, but Lilac and Hydranoid are in perfect sync. If Clyde wants to stand a chance he and Wolfurio and going to have to focus." Sunset said.

"I can only think what Rarity would do if she saw this." Indigo said.

"She would probably beg Clyde not to go down there and battle Lilac." Sour said.

"Can we not think about that right now? Let's just watch the battle." Vinyl said looking down at the field. Everyone nodded and turned their attention to the field. As Clyde walked onto the field Wolfurio jumped onto his shoulder.

"Clyde are you sure about this?' He asked.

"Not really, but we have to win not just for Eclipse's sake but for the sake of the bakugan Lilac sent to the Doom Dimension." Clyde said with a serious look on his face.

"If that's your decision then I'm with you all the way." Wolfurio said.

"Thank you Wolfurio." Clyde said with a smile. Lilac then walked onto the field.

"So you're my opponent?" She asked.

"Yes I am, I'm Clyde." Clyde said introducing himself.

"Clyde huh..nice name." She said with a smile. Clyde raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks I guess, so are you ready?" he asked.

"I'm ready let's go." Lilac said.

The Bakugan Battle between Lilac and Clyde will now begin!

 _Clyde Life Force: 500_

 _Lilac Life Force: 500_

"Doom Card Set!" Lilac said dropping a card on the ground. "Gate Card Set!" She said throwing a card onto the field. The card then glowed purple, expanded and disappeared. "Bakugan Brawl, Bakugan stand, Rise Darkus Hydranoid." she then threw Hydranoid onto the field allowing him to regain his true form.

"So are you ready human?" Hydranoid asked. Clyde nodded and held Wolfurio in his hand.

"Ok let's do this partner." He said.

"I'm ready whenever you are." Wolfurio said. Clyde nodded.

"Bakugan Brawl, Bakugan stand, Let's go Haos Wolfurio." Clyde said throwing Wolfurio on to the field. Wolfurio's ball was soon replaced by a Knight with white and yellow armor which encased his body protects him without restricting his movements.

"Let's see what you got Hydranoid." Wolfurio said.

Wolfurio: 900

Hydranoid: 500

"Oh a knight in shining armor nice, but let's see how strong you are. Ability activate: Aruagano Revenge." Lilac said throwing a card at Hydranoid. Hydranoid was then surrounded by a black aura and released a blueish purple stream of fire from his mouth.

Wolfurio: 900-300=600

Hydranoid: 500+300=800

"Not this time, Ability Activate: Royal Light!" Clyde said holding up a card. A golden light then surrounded Wolfurio as he held out his hands to block the attack.

Wolfurio: 600+300+200=1100

Hydranoid: 800-300-200=300

"Alright he nullified her ability!" Sonata said cheerfully.

"Not only that he took down his opponents power and increased his own." Twilight said with a smile on her face.

"He might actually have a chance after all." Midnight said. Eclipse kept watching without saying a word.

"Oh~ I like your style Clyde and your partner is just as amazing as you are." Lilac said in a flirtatious tone. Clyde and everyone else raised a eyebrow at Lilac's comment.

"Is she...flirting with Clyde?" Soul asked confused.

"I think so." Rivet answered.

"Oh Rarity's not going to like this." Pinkie said.

"No she is not." Swift said. Clyde then regained his composure.

"Um sorry, but I already have a girlfriend." Clyde said scratching the back of his head.

"Aww~ that's too bad you're quite the looker and you are my type. Double Ability Activate: Gravity Chamber plus Dusk Tornado." Lilac said holding up two cards. Hydranoid's eyes began to glow as a purple tornado began to surround it. Wolfurio then found himself being pulled in by the tornado.

"Ugh, What's happening, I can't get away." Wolfurio said as he was struggling to get away from the tornado.

Wolfurio:1100-400-300=400

Hydranoid:300+400+300=1000

"Hang on Wolfurio!" Zero yelled. Wolfurio tried his best, but he was then sucked into the tornado.

"I hope you have a plan big guy." Lilac said in a playful tone.

"She really is flirting with him." Lemon said with wide eyes.

"Forget that right now, if Clyde doesn't step his game up he'll lose Wolfurio." Aria said. Clyde then looked at the tornado with determination in his eyes and smiled.

"Oh I have a plan alright, Ability Activate: Solar Flare." Clyde said throwing a card into the tornado. The tornado soon turned from purple to yellow and disappeared freeing Wolfurio.

Wolfurio: 400+400=800

Hydranoid: 1000-400=600

"Well I didn't expect that, let's see if you can handle this, Gate Card Open: Hyper Merge!" Lilac said. The field then began to glow, but as soon as it did the light began to fade away. Lilac raised an eyebrow and looked to Clyde who had a smirk on his face.

"Sorry Lilac, but I'm in control, my Solar Flare ability not only increases Wolfurio's power and decreases Hydranoid's, it also nullifies and destroys your gate card." He said.

"That's the way Clyde, take her down!" Zero cheered.

"I don't believe it, he's really is holding his own and he's doing awesomely." Sour said shocked.

"You got that right, no one messes with the King of the Gentlemen." Treble said. Eclipse was still watching in silence and Midnight was starting to worry.

"Eclipse are you ok?" She asked putting a hand on his shoulders only to have him smack it away.

"I'm fine." He growled. Midnight wanted to say something, but Artemis put a hand on her shoulder.

"Just let him cool off, he'll be fine." He said. Midnight nodded and turned her focus back on the battle.

"Well, I didn't expect you to be this good Wolfurio." Hydranoid said.

"I'm full of surprises Hydranoid and you're about to find out just how many." Wolfurio said as he began to glow and charge toward Hydranoid.

"Hehe you're not the only one with surprises." Hydranoid said with a slight chuckle.

"Ability Activate: Violet Nightmare." Lilac said. Hydranoid was then covered in a violet aura and began charging toward Wolfurio.

Wolfurio:800-200=600

Hydranoid: 600

Both Wolfurio and Hydranoid collided with each other causes a small explosion, Lilac and Clyde didn't flinch however. When the smoke cleared Hydranoid and Wolfurio were still standing with barely a scratch on them.

"Ok the battle is looking pretty even at this point." Adagio said.

"Yea Clyde and Wolfurio are really putting in work." Zero said.

"They may be equally matched now, but I have a feeling those two are just warming up." Warhawk said.

"Your right and I just hope Clyde knows what he's doing." Sunset said.

"He'll be fine it's Clyde remember." Soul said with a smile. Lilac looked at Clyde with a smile on her face.

"You're really good, I didn't expect you to last this long and it's still only the first round. I must say Clyde, you sure know how to show a girl a good time." She said winking at him. Clyde flinched a bit and had a small blush on his face.

 _"What's wrong with me, I have to stay focused and getting caught up in this girls flirting isn't helping. Besides I have Rarity what more do I need in my life."_ Clyde said shaking his head.

"Aw, is someone blushing?" Lilac asked in a playful tone. Clyde then looked to Lilac.

"You wish, now let's get back to the battle." He said.

"I agree, but this time I won't hold back." Lilac said with a sadistic smile.

"That makes two of us." Clyde said with a serious look. They both stood in silence for what seemed like hours, but really only a few seconds went by.

"Why aren't they doing anything?" Pinkie asked.

"Quiet Pinkie, this is getting serious." Sunset said. The silence was finally broken when both Lilac and Clyde pulled a card from their pockets.

"Ability Activate!" They both said simultaneously.

"Chaos..of the...Darkness!" Lilac said in a sadistic tone. Once again an unnatural storm began to form above the arena and a bolt of lightning shot out out of the storm and struck Hydranoid. As soon as it did that, Hydranoid shot a ball a dark energy at Wolfurio.

Wolfurio: 600

Hydranoid: 600+500=1100

"Lightning Chaser!" Clyde said throwing a card at Wolfurio. Wolfurio was then wrapped in a golden light and lightning. He then both his hands together and threw a ball of lightning at Hydranoid.

Wolfurio: 600+300=900

Hydranoid: 1100-300=800

Both attacks collided with each other causing massive shockwaves throughout the colosseum, Lilac, Clyde as well as everyone in the colosseum shielded themselves from the shockwaves.

"Whoa now that's what I call power!" Rainbow said still shielding herself. After a few seconds, Wolfurio's ball of lightning overpowered Hydranoid's ball of dark energy and proceeded to hit Hydranoid in his face causing him to be thrown into the arena wall.

"Ugh lucky punk." Hydranoid said before turning back to ball for and rolling back to Lilac.

"Not luck, just skill." Wolfurio said before also returning to ball form and landing in Clyde's hand.

Clyde: 500

Lilac: 400

Everyone in the colosseum bleachers began to cheer for Clyde and Wolfurio.

"Alright Clyde!" Soul cheered.

"I can't believe he actually won!" Sonata said with a big smile.

"I wouldn't start celebrating just yet, it's still early much too early to see how this will all turn out." Adagio said with her arms crossed.

"Adagio's right guys calm down." Sunset said.

"Come on Shimmer, don't be such a downer. Clyde can do this, we all know he can." Rivet said.

"Well see." Sunset said to herself. Lilac picked up Hydranoid and smiled at Clyde.

"You are really good Clyde, this is the first time me and Hydranoid have ever lost a round." She said.

"Well there's a first time for everything." Clyde said crossing his arms.

"Oh I agree, but you see **I don't do losing**." Just when Lilac said that a black aura surrounded her. Everyone in the colosseum started to shiver as the saw the black aura around her.

"What the hell is she!?" Aria said in shock.

"I don't know, but I don't think Clyde should have made her angry." Sugarcoat said with slight shock in her voice. Clyde looked at the girl with wide eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked. Lilac then looked at him with a sadistic smile.

"I'm the Darkus Master handsome and You're about to find out why." She said in a dark tone.


End file.
